Ocean's Love
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: I suck at summeries, just please read the story.
1. Chapter 1

I was going to kill Skipper. Him and all of the other penguins.

Why? Because for lord knows what reason, he, Kwalski,Rico, and Private were in my habitat(again)searching for something that wasn't there.(again)  
>"Skipper-" I tried to say but was ignored.<br>I sighed. There was no point in arguing with Skipper.  
>When they were finally done my house looked like a tornado had passed by.<br>"Well Marlene-" Skipper was about to say but I held up my hand to stop him. Suprisingly he shut up immedeatly.  
>"Get out of my house." I said calmly.<br>"Come on Mar-"  
>I lookedSkipper dead in the eyes. " Get out you guys are not welcome here anymore."<br>His eyes widened with suprise and pain.  
>"But Marlene-"Privatetried tosay but I pointed to the door.<br>They got the massage and left me to clean my habitat. Again.  
>(Skipper's POV)<br>'I can't believe she kicked us out.' I thought to myself. Kwalski and Rico were talking about what was wrong with Marlene. To be honest I didn't know myself. So I jumped into the conversation.  
>About an hour later we still couldn't figure out what was wrong. During this whole ordeal Private was wasn't like him at all. Finally he spoke.<br>"How can you guys think that she got bit by a radioactive spider. She kicked us out because we over steped our boundaries. we raided her place while she just watched. If I were her I would have kicked us out to." ouch.  
>His voice was like ice. Cold and hard. I wasn't too suprised. He looked up to Marlene like an older sister.<br>I hated seeing him like this. I just had too make this right. But how?


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally" I sighed to myself. My house was back to the way it was before the penguins even stepped foot into it.

I sighed again. Maybe I was a little too hard on them. I mean they really thought that whatever they were looking for was in my house.

'But did they have to tear the whole place apart ' I thought bitterly.

'Buuut banning them for ur home WAS kinda cold'

I sighed once agian at the last thought. Its final tomarrow i WILL forgive them.

And with that I walked to my bed, laid down and fell asleep.

The next day 'Arg'! I thought as I woke up. The surface I was sleeping on wasn't my bed. I noticed with surprise. IT WAS THE BOTTOM OF A CAGE!

I gasped and stood up striaght. Oooo bad idea.I stood up WAY too fast and ended up having to grap the side of the cage with one hand, while the other gripped the side of my head to try to get it from spinning.

"Marlene are you awake?" A familiar voice whispered.  
>"Skipper?" I said confused.<p>

"Yeah its me" He said"are you alright?"Was that concern in his voice?

"Other than a headache the size of Jullians ego,i'm fine. What about you, are you alright?" I whispered. Though I didn't know why it just seemed like the right thing too do.

"Yeahi'm also fine,just confused thats all."

"Yeah me too."

Just then a door not far off,burst open to reveal 3 human with long white trenchcoats.

"Okay" Said a women "it looks as though 'project Alpha' isready to go under transformation"

uh oh that didn't sound very good. I looked at Skipper and say that he was thinking the same thing.

Now we were in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Penguins of Madagascar Ch.3 by ~awsomexgirl123

"Okay" said the woman, "how about we start with the otter?"

I felt a knot in the pit of my stomach.

Before I could even protest, my cage was lifted into the air and was headed to the door where the whitecoats came from.

I turned back to see Skippers face, and what I saw was to make me cry. I was helplessness, fear, pain, and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

Then the doors closed,blocking my view.

I turned around and gasped.

In the center of a very large room filled with computers, was a HUGE machine.

They took me to the large machine,opened the door, and placed me in gently.

"Okay" said a womans voice, "she's ready."

A moment later a blue light surrouneded me...then everything went black.

(Skipper's pov)

No. I can't believe they took her. Lord know what they could be doing to her. They could be tourturing her, and I couldn't do a damned thing about it. Ifelt sick to my stomach. I-

My thoughts were interupted by the door opening again except this time the humans that came through had large smiles on their faces.

My worry for Marlene grew. Did they succed? And if so, doing what?

Worry soon turned into anger, if they hurt Marlene they were all gunna die.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that I was in the air until I saw the room behind the doors.

I gasped. If Kowalski was here he would have a heartattack. It was so scientificy.  
>They placed me in a huge machine.<p>

"Okay the last part of 'project Alpha' is under takeoff" Said a woman.

Then I was surrounded by a blue light.

When it was all over I was too stunned for words.

I,Skipper, was human


	4. Chapter 4

Skippers P.O.V)

I was absolutly speachless. No, it just wasn't possible, there had to be a logical explanation for this. Right?

But the evidence was right in front of me. I was human, it was the unvanqushing truth.

"Skipper" A soft, angelic voice said from behind me.

I whipped around to face the most beautiful human girl I have ever seen.

She had waist long, dark chocolate brown hair, glowing green eyes, and the small body of a model.  
>My throat closed, so I nodded.<p>

Her face light up like a child about to open their presents on christmas day.

She took a step towards me and gave me a hug.

Immediatly I felt relieved, like all my problems were gone and I could just louge on a beach and relaxe.

But that feeling vanashed the moment the small girl let me go.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

Her expression turned hurt.

"You don't reconize me?" I shook my head.

"It's me, Marlene" She said looking me in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Penguins of Madagascar ch.5 by ~awsomexgirl123

(still Skippers POV)

I gasped and she took a step back in alarm.

"Are you serious?" I sked her and she nodded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Who else could I be and know your name?" She replied back.

I smiled relieved that she was ok and suprised her (and myself) when I wraped my arms around her tiny figure in a bear hug.

"Skipper...can't ...breathe" She gasped and I let her go immediatly and muttered 'sorry'  
>She laughed at me.<p>

I was stunned. I had never heard her laugh before. It was ...well very hard to explain. Try to picture the most wonderful sound in the world and multiply that by a thousand, even that wasn't a true comparison.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She demanded.

I raised my eyebrows and made her look the the mirror.

She gasped.

(Marlene POV)

I gasped when Skipper made me look in the mirror.

I was acually pretty. I loved everything about the human looking back at me. Her eyes, her face, her hair, her body, her clothes, everything.

I looked at Skipper through the mirror and saw that he was looking at me with an expresion that was unfamiliar to me.

I pretended to not notice, but my cheeks burned red.

Why was he looking at me like that? And what was the expression called? Hmm I just might havr to think about tht one.

" So do you like your new body?" He asked me.

I turned to him and nodded.

"What about you?" I asked him.

He seemed suprised at my question, my guess was that he was so caught up in the fact that he was human he never really got to look at himself. Pitty.


	6. Chapter 6

Penguins of Madagascar ch.6 by ~awsomexgirl123

still Marlenes pov)

I shoved him in front of the mirror and giggled when i saw his eyes widen with shock.

Iwould too if i looked like him. Black hair with pale skin, deep blue eyes, and a well built body...oh hell ya i'd be shocked too.

I moved my eyes away from Skipper's body ,so it didn't look like i was staring, and looked around the room we were both in.

It looked like a dressing room with smaller dressing rooms inside of it. With clothes totry on and all that chiz.

"Hey Skipper." I said breaking him from his trance.

He turned to me. "ya?"

"I think they want us too change clothes to see our size or something like that."

He looked around the room as if noticing it for the first time.

"Ya i think you right" He said, looking back at me.

I grabbed a bunch of girl clothes and headed toward the smaller dressing room.

(later) "Marlene are you done yet" I heard Skipper yell from the other side of my door.

"Not yet. Almost all of these clothes are too big for me" I complained, i heard him grunt.

"What size is too big?" He asked/yelled.

"...the small" I said hesitantly.

"What are you serious!" He yelled.

"yup...aha found an xsmall" I said trying on the white tanktop and blue jeans.

"perfect" I muttered, then louder "it fits!"

As i opened the door i heard him sigh "Finally. Why does it take girls so long to change clothes?"

I patted him on he shoulder "I'll let you inon a little secret...we do it cause we can" ^^

He grunted again and looked me over. I blushed.

"man your small...and i don't mean your size either" It was true. I only came up to his shoulder. Stupid machine.

The door to our right creeked open and in stepped an obease man with greasy hair and Harry Potter glasses...DORK!

But his looks didn't stop Skipper from moving in front of me in a protective manner,but the ugly man didn't even flinch but spoke with an uncaring voice.

"The director would like to meet you now"


	7. Chapter 7

Skipper growled.

"Why do they want to meet us?" Skipper demanded, taking a step toward the ugly man.

Finally the man came to his sences and realized that Skipper was a threat and backed up, wide eyed.

"Because...oh I don't know...I never get told anything anymore." He stuttered.

Skipper took another step toward the man,before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back gently.

"Skipper he's not worth it. Just lets go meet the director and get all the information we can before we do something we'll both regret" I reasoned with him, and he relaxed.

He ugly man just looked at us and beckened the door.

"Um...the director doen't like to be kept waiting." He whispered, and Skipper death-glared him.

"Fine we'll go with you. But if you people try any funny business, your dead." He growled in ugly man's face.

His face drained of blood as i (once again) pulled Skipper away.

We walked though several hallyways when we finally stopped at a simple white door with a silver handle.

Ugly Man opened the door, shoved us in, and quickly shut the door behind us.

The room was more like a living room than an office. It had leather couches, pale carpeting,creme coloered walls with family pictures covering them. Butthe only difference was that on the far side of the room was a large wooden desk with a leather rollie chair facing the HUGE window.

The chair swirled around to face us, and showed a middle aged woman with the face of a mother, but the body of a model.

"Ah project Alpha. Your finally here. It's so nice to meet you, my name is June Summers." She extened her hand out to us.

Neither of us made a move. I didn't because i thought Skipper might, but he just stared at her with hate clear in is eyes.

I sighed and grasped her hand.

"Hi, My name is Marlene" I spoke in a clear, unwavering voice.

"It's nice to meet you Marlene. And who is your partner?" She asked, glancing at Skipper.

"Oh. he's-"

"Nobody you need to know"Skipper interupted.

I sighed and looked down, mentally kicking myself for being so trusting. Didn't i learn that from Rhonda?

June sighed too, and smiled at me.

"I had a feeling he was going to say that."


	8. Chapter 8

(Marlenes POV)

She shouldn't have said REALLY shouldn't have said that. It only made him more suspisious. And trust me that was NEVER a good thing.

I could just see the suspision growing in his deep blue eyes and the grip he had on my arm only got tighter. I flinched, he must not know his own strength very well. What was only a grip on my arm to him, was like a death grip to me.

"How did you know I was going to react that way" Skipper growled at her., but she didn't seemed fazed.

"I have been sudying the 2 of you for a while now" She replied, like it was obvious.

"Why?"Was his next question.

"Because I've been wanting to see if my little invention would now that I see that it has,the two of you will need to stay in this building until we no longer need you." She said and pushed a botton on her desk. Behind us the door opened and in stepped 2 largely build men dressed all in black.

"What do you mean we have to stay here?" I asked shocked and a little scared.

"Well we can't let you go without knowing if our expiriment worked or not, can we. Who knows, you both could drop dead tomarrow and we would examine your bodies to see where we went wrong and run some more tests on other unfortunate animals." The director smiled evily and me and I flinched back to Skipper

"TAKE THEM TO THEIR ROOMS!" She yelled an everything aroud me went dark. The last thing i heard was Skipper yelling my name.


	9. Chapter 9

It turns out that the 'room' we were suppose to be staying in was a very large cage. 2 to be exact. One for Skipper and the other for myself.

That wasn't the worst part, no the worst part was that we were on oppostite sides of a glass room. We could see each other, but couldn't talk to one another.

At first Skipper tried to get away from the guards by struggling,but that just resulted in him getting a sucker punch in the stomach.

Then when we were separated, he tried to break the glass. But that just resulted in bloody knuckles.

I looked over to him. He still had that defiant look in him eyes.

He must have sensed that i was looking at him, because he turned to me and smiled. Itried to smile back, but failed misurably. There was no point.

It took a while but at exactly midnight...i broke out into tears.

We were going to die here.

But I was wrong.

I must have cried myself to sleep because when i opened my eyes the stung and my head was pounding.

I looked around and gasped.

I was no longer in the cage next to Skipper.

I was on an examination table in a white room.

"It looks like she's awake"I heard a gruff voice say from the other side of the room.

I swung my head around to the direction of the voice and found myself looking at a man who would make the devil run for Mama. With his body builder body and insane bloodred eyes boring into me.

My eyes widened in fear, and he man chuckled.

"Oh don't me scared little 'un. I won't hurt you." He said.

"Then why am I here?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from shaking. Yeah didn't work out so well.

"I just want to study 'y worry i won't cut you open."He reasured me.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"Because I have a daughter your age, and unlike my colleges I don't think kids belong in a cage." He said with a sad expression.

"Then why don't you try to convence the director to let us go?" I demanded.

He sighed and i could tell that he was tried. Of what,i couldn't tell you.

"I have. She said that i would have to get 3/4 of the workers here to agree with me, then she'll have no choice."

I was silent. I knew that those odds were impossibe.

"Where is my friend?"I asked after a moment of silence.

He sighed again, but this time it was more pained and my stomach knotted.

"He was studied as you 's being tested as we speak." Was his answer. Then he looked to the left. I did too.

And gasped. It was another glass wall and i could see exactly what was happening in the next room.

And what i saw made me scream bloody murder.

Skipper was covered in his own blood,screaming as elecrticty was beaten into him.


	10. Chapter 10

"NO!" I screamed and struggled against my bonds.

"Please stop you'll only hurt yourself" I heard the man say, but i was too busy crying to pay any attention to him.

"Please stop this" I yelled to him. His face turned sympathetic.

"I can't little 'un" He said.

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because,"He said with a tight voice,"it's your time."

The last thing i saw was a syringe and then...black.

The darkness swallowed me up.

Then i was swimming in a sea green and black tunnel. I saw a light and swam toward it.

When i reached the end of the tunnel i was surrounded by light.

When my eyes adjusted i noticed that i was in an underwater clearing. It was so beautiful. I saw so much aquatic plant life. I saw pinks, blues, oranges, greens, and so many others that i couln't name.

But in the center in the clearing, i saw the most beautiful creature.

It was a sea serpent. I only knew that because my mother used to tell me stories about how wonderful they were.

But now that i was face to face with one 'wonderful' was the understatement of the year.

"Are you the one they call Marlene" the creature asked.

"Yes" was all i could muster.

The sea serpent seemed relieved.

"We have been waiting for your arival" It bowed.

"Why?"I asked.

"I do not have much time to explain, but please except this gift" Right in front of me started to glow. I had to avert my eyes so i wouldn't go blind.

When the light died down i looked in front of me..and gasped (can u gasp underwater?). The gift was a blue gem in the shape of a tear drop, hanging from a gold chain.

"I-I can't take this"I said to the sea serpent. It smiled.

"Please. This gift will help you AND your partner in more ways than one." And with that the sea creature began to swim away.

"Wait!"I called.

It turned back to me.

"Will i ever see you again, and whats your name.

The serpent smiled again.

"Yes you will see me again. In 3 days time. And as for my name, I am called Silvermist."

I grabbed the necklace as darkness surrounded me once more.


	11. Chapter 11

I was surrounded by darkness once again, but i could still feel the the texture of water.

Wait, WATER! Were they trying to drown me? Am I no longer needed as a project, so they decided to kill me?

'Okay Marley, just calm down' I told myself. 'Theres no reason to get yourself wound up'

I tried to open my eyes, but found that I couldn't move a muscle. Crap.

I tried to consentrate on my other senses.

I faintly heard the sound of beeping, like a heart monator.

I took an educated guess an assumed that I was alive. Okay thats one less worry.

When I was finally able to move my arms i moved them away from my side as far as they could go. Its wasn't much, maybe about a foot on each side.

I found out that i ws in a cylinder full of water.

And thats all i was able to find out before everything went dark again. (have i ever mentioned that i hate the dark? well i do)

(Skipper)

I woke up with a pounding headache and found that i was in my cage, but Marlene's was empty.

The last thing i remember was the electricity going through me, and marlene's face , tears streaming down them, falling into unciousness.

I cursed loudly, hoping she was okay.

I heard the glass door open, and in stepped...NO.

Dr. Blowhole, in human form.


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper

I glared at the evil doctor.

"What the hell do you want, and why are you here?" I growled/said.

He grinned, "Why so hostile Skipper?"

"Oh i don't know, Blowhole, maybe its because we hate each other."I said sarcastically.

He pretended to think. "thats true, the reason why i'm here is because I run the place."

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"YOU!" I yelled and he grinned.

"I should have known, only you would would treat us like that."I growled again.

"Where is Marlene...I want to know now."I yelled.

He only chuckled."boy i won't tell you, or maybe I should...she is being experimented on. I just want to see if I can put water in her bloodstream."

"Why?" I asked. "What's the point in that? What do you gain?"

He just laughed at me. I really hated being in this cage.

"I don't gain anything other than the satisfaction of seeing you squirm with worry about your little girlfriend."

I blushed.  
>"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend. And i want you to stop!"I yelled the last part.<p>

He chuckled and took something from behind his back.

My eyes widened as he pointed the gun at me.

"Say good-bye Skipper."

Marlene

"It looks likeshe survived" I heard a voice say.

I cracked my eyes a little, but all i saw was darkness. Crap.

"Yes...now what?"

"I don't know. I guess we should just leave her in there until the boss tells us what to do "

I heard the door slam. The nothing. Complete silence.

I took a deep breath(ya i could breath underwater. Cool huh? i sure think so)to calm my nerves as i drifted into sleep.

DREAM STATE

Again I was in the beautiful tunnel when i was (once again) surrounded by a light.

I saw Silvermist, and was about to call out to her when i saw the look she was giving me.

"What?" I asked.  
>She swam towards me carrying something.<p>

I gasped and took a step back.

It was Skipper. But he was dead. A bullet through the head.

"No."I whispered.

"I'm sorry my dear, but before you freak out, i will tell you the truth. He isn't dead, yet. If you do not wake up and help him, he will die."

I looked at her and nodded, the darkness surrounded my for the upteinth time.


	13. Chapter 13

Have you ever been so angry, you could explode?

I have. Right now.

I felt so useless. Skipper is about to die, and I'm stuck in a cylinder thingy.

I have to get out of here, but how?

'Concentrate on what you want, see it in your mind's eye, and make it happen.'

Silvermist?

Well, she's never wrong so I might as well give it a try.

I closed my eyes and imagined the water in the cylinder expand. Expanding until it burst.

And that is exactly what happened.

There aren't very many words in the dictionary that can help me tell you the feeling that I have right now, other than 'free'.

I opened my eyes, only to shield them again from the light.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw that the entire room was wet and covered in glass.

Oops.

I made my way through the glass and out the door.

Every person, scientist, even interns, I wanted to kill. But I was raised to hurt, not kill.

The first person I saw was a middle age women with blond hair tied in a bun.

"Hey you shouldn't-"She tried to say but I cut her off by using water from the pipes to slam her against a wall and freezing the water, trapping her.

"Where the hell is my friend?" I growled in her face.

She paled.

"H-he's in his cage, with the sponcer of the project."

"Where are the cages?"

"I-in the back of the building. Just go straight, and then take a left then a right. Then you come to a fork, take a right, and your there." She said.

"Thanks, and I would start looking for a new job soon honey." And with that I was gone like a bullet.

I ran past so many guards it wasn't funny.

So I iced them all Muahahaha.

When I got to the cages I saw a man with blueish hair, and a lab coat, holding a gun to Skippers head.

That was when I blew my gasket.

I popped open the pipes once more and made an ice dagger with it.  
>And I threw it right at the gun.<p>

I must be really good in darts because the ice dagger went between the man's fingers and hit the gun, pinning it against the wall.

"What the-"The man said, turning around.

I don't know what he saw, but whatever It was made him go pale.

"You ever try to hurt my friend again I will kick your ass into next week, then again on Thursday." I growled.

He took a step back.

"Yeah right. A scrawny little thing like you? Please." He scoffed.

I narrowed my eyes and the water started to rise behind me and before the man could react I froze his sorry ass.

I turned to Skipper and saw his wide eyes.

I stepped back, afraid of what he would think.

He leaned back onto his back, and with a swift kick, the cage door was open.

He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well that was easier than predicted." He said.

"Yeah no kidding'" I said, rolling my eyes.

"Come-on, let's get out of here before Dr. Blowhole melts." He said, walking to the door.

I snorted in laughter and Skipper turned around.

"What's so funny?"

"Blowhole? That's the stupidest name I've ever heard of!" I laughed.

"COME ON MARLENE! Let's get out of here before they catch us and torture us to death!" Skipper said, impatiently.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, gosh." I muttered, running out the door.

And, again, every time I saw somebody I froze them.

Until we reached a pair of double doors, that read 'Exit'.

Skipper kicked the one of the doors open and we were home free.


	14. Chapter 14

We ran.

And ran.

And ran.

I was sure that after 15 minutes of nonstop running, we would be on the ground panting.

But no, we just kept running. I didn't even feel anything in my legs.

If it was adrenaline it would have worn off by now, wouldn't it?

Anyway, we ran until we reached a small town called Ravenbrook.

We walked to an old fashioned diner.

"Welcome to Hicktown" Skipper mumbled.

I elbowed him in the ribs and he shut up.

"Hiya darlins! What can I get for you?" Said a southern voice of a woman.  
>We turned around to see a middle aged woman with curly red hair in a tight bun, pale skin, blue eyes, and a slim figure. She reminded me a lot of sadened me dearly.<p>

"H-hi. My name is Marlene and this is my friend Skipper." I stuttered.

Skipper just nodded.

"Hi. My name is Sierra it's nice to meet yall. So where did you come from?"

I hesitated, but that alone seemed to have answered her question.

"Oh you guys came from the Lab, didn't you?" She said sympathetically.

"And what if we did?" Skipper snapped.

"Skipper!" I hissed at him, but Sierra didn't seem offended.

"No it's alright; he has every right to be cautious." She said, ushering us to a table.

"So did they kidnap you or somethin? Nobody goes there of their free will."

"No. We were once animals in a zoo. THEN they kidnapped us and changed us to humans." I explained, Skipper giving me death glares they whole time.

"Wow. That sounds terrible." Sierra said, handing us some water and a sandwich each.

"Trust me it was um could you possibly tell us where we are?" I asked politely.

"OH! I'm so sorry dear. You're in Texas."

I just stared at her while Skipper went pale.

"Texas?" Skipper said in disbelief.

"Yup. Where are you guys from?"

"New York." I whispered.

She gasped silently.

"I'm sorry darlins, I didn't know you were so far from home."

"No, it's alright. We'll find a way back somehow" I whispered the last part.

Skipper was just silent. I touched my necklace; it felt warm to the touch.

"Hmm well you could find jobs here in Ravenbrook." Sierra suggested.

"And do what, exactly?" Skipper snapped.

"Well you look like you've done hard labor. You could help as a carpenter or a construction man."

Skipper took a deep breath.

"And where do I go to apply?" He sighed.

"Town square of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Skipper sighed again and got up to leave.

"Oh and one more thing doll." Sierra stopped him. Skipper turned around. "come back here after your done."

Skipper nodded and left.

Sierra turned back to me.

"You. You my dear will be harder to find a job for."

"Well do you guys have a vet here?" I asked.

"Yup, but we need more people to work at the Ravenbrook animal reserve."

I smiled. "That's perfect!"

"Great I'll call Samantha and she'll surly give you the job." And with that Sierra was gone.

I sat back in my seat and breathed a sigh of relief.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all.


	15. Chapter 15

13 long and painful days later. (Marlene's POV)

"Son of a bitch."I muttered as I walked out of the Animal reserve.

If you can guess, yes my ass got fired.

"Stupid kid. Talking to me like that. Using profanities. Stupid mom who was too busy flirting with the tour guide to pay any attention to the little brat."

When I got to Sierra's house I noticed that nobody was there.

I looked that the clock on the microwave. 5:30 pm it read.

Sierra won't be home until 6 and Skipper 7.

I sighed and filled Sierra's teapot with water put it on the stove and turned the flame on, so Sierra could have some tea and Skipper could have some coffee.

After that I went up to the attic bedroom Skipper and I shared and flopped down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wonder, but still conscious enough to listen to the tea whistle.

My thoughts wondered to Skipper, which they did often these days.

His deep blue eyes that showed so much emotion and nothing at the same time, his jet black hair that shines even in the moonlight, his pale skin that reflects the moon itself.

Even his personality was attraction, if not his best feature. On the outside he looked like a paranoid guy with a cold attitude. But I know better. He's actually a very caring person. He's loyal, always there for me when I need him, and I trust him. This, for me, is a big deal.  
>I smiled to myself then snapped my eyes open when I heard the ear piercing whistle of the teakettle.<p>

I raced down stairs and turned off the burner and waited for the water to stop boiling, and then I grabbed 2 mugs from the cabinet and filled them with hot water. Put Chai tea in one and black coffee in the other just like the 2 of them like it.

As soon as I threw the remains away the front door opened to reveal Sierra AND Skipper.

"Hey guys, how was work today?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Tiring." They both muttered.

Sierra grabbed her tea and headed toward her bedroom, but before she left the kitchen she turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for the tea sweetheart."

I smiled back. "No problem"

After she left I turned to Skipper to find that he was staring at me.

"What, do I have something on my face?"I asked, touching the corner of my lip.

Skipper's cheeks reddened and he looked away and muttered "no."

I stared at him in confusion for a minute then shrugged, letting it go.

After a minute or so he turned back to and smiled. A real smile not a sarcastic one.

"Thanks for the coffee Marley. I REALLY needed it."

I smiled back. "No problem. I know you work hard, you deserve something for yourself."

He just nodded and I looked away.

"Rough day?" I snapped my head back in his direction, shocked. Dude, random much?

"How did you know?" I asked.

He smirked.

"It's written all over your face."

"Oh"

Skipper chuckled.

"So what happened?"

I sighed and told him about the kid and the mom and me getting fired.

After I finished Skipper frowned, but didn't say anything.

I sighed and waited for a lecture, but it never came.

So I went upstairs and read a few books Sierra got me from the library.

A few hours later Skipper came up and sat at the edge of his bed for a while.

I silently put my book down and crawled onto his bed.

I could tell me was dead tired, because when I laid him down on his stomach, he didn't say anything.

I was about to get up when I suddenly got an idea.

In one swift movement I sat on his back and started to message his back.

"Man you have a lot of knots." I whispered.

He only moaned in response.

I giggled and continued for about 30 minutes.

When I was done Skipper turned his head to me.

"You are really good at that. Maybe should apply at the salon or spa."

"How am I going to apply for a job when I spent all my life as an Asian otter?"

"Get Sierra to talk to the owner." He mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

"Alright I'll see if I can tomorrow." I said, but he was already asleep.

I smiled at him gently and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Skipper."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 He missed his men.

God did he miss them!

They were his only family after Manifred and Johansson died.

They were his comrades, friends, his brothers!

Skipper's heart ached like an opened wound when he thought about them.

And his pain showed. It was kinda hard not to notice when he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming bloody murder. Over a nightmare he had about them that he could never remember.

On nights when he would wake up screaming, Marlene would wake up instantly, and with astounding grace, would hop out of bed and rush to his side. Calming him in a low, soothing voice. Not long after he would fall asleep again, and Marlene would stay up and watch him and wake him up if she suspected he was having another nightmare.

On other nights Skipper would wake up in a cold sweat. When this would happen, he would crawl into Marlene's bed and sleep with her that night. Every time he did this, he would wake up and find himself hugging Marlene's small figure in a death hug with Marlene curled around his chest. If they were still animals he probably would have blushed and pushed away from her. But now he only snuggled his head into her soft hair that always smelled like Pomegranates. When Marlene would wake up and find herself so close to Skipper she would just lay there with her head on his chest waiting for him to wake up. When he finally did they were surprised to realize that the situation was not as awkward as either of them thought.

Though don't be fooled, they had their awkward moments. Like the time Skipper came home early from work because he and the other construction workers had finished a house early so the boss gave them the day off.

Anyway, when Skipper got home he found the house quite. Not wanting to disturb the peace, he quietly made his way up to the attic bedroom. Where he found quite a shock.

Marlene was in there room getting ready for work. But that's not what made him blush and run out the house as quickly and as quietly as possible. No. What made him do this was the fact that Marlene had just gotten out of the shower and had just dropped her towel. No she wasn't naked, but she might as well have been. She was in her bra and underwear. Skipper, never seeing a human body uncovered before, stared at her of a few minutes too long. His eyes traveled up and down the girl body. (Btw her back was turned to him and she was singing her fave song so she didn't hear him either) Although Marlene was a petite girl, she had curves in all the right areas. Skipper was so shocked that he had seen Marlene like this and not be seen, he ran out the house quietly and quickly.

He sat on the back porch steps with a permanent blush on the pale face until Sierra came home.

When she asked what had happened to him, he stuttered and stumbled over him own words. When he finally got it out Sierra laughed and patted his head, then went inside to make dinner.

For days after that Skipper couldn't even look at Marlene without blushing and stuttering over his own words.

Lucky for Marlene, her awkward moments weren't as .embarrassing as his. Sometimes he would catch her staring at him and she would blush and look away. But that was it. Nothing too bad.

Skipper was thinking about all of this while lying down on his bed. He had gotten off work early again and was now extremely bored.

So he let HIS mind wander. To Marlene, which it did all the time.

Her soft green eyes full of compassion and love for everything, her chocolate brown hair which flowed like a waterfall past her thin shoulder and onto her thin waist, her touch which was so soft and gentle. He loved everything about her.

Including her personality. Like how she was so patient with him when he was angry or sad. Or how she was so accepting when he found out he was a lot stronger than he used to be. How kind she was to everyone around her. Sometimes he would wonder if she was even capable of hating anyone, then he would remember her anger towards Blowhole and chuckle at the scared expression of his long time enemy.

But she had her flaws also. Like she would forget stuff sometimes. Not often, but sometimes things would slip her pretty little head and she would be so embarrassed and say sorry until he pounded it into her head that he wasn't mad.  
>Then she would give him that smile that melted his heart (as clich as that sounded) and gave into her every demand.<p>

Skippers thought were abruptly cut off when he heard the front door slam.  
>Thinking it was Sierra, he hopped off of his bed to investigate. But instead of Sierra, it was Marlene.<p>

"Hey Marley."Skipper said, using his pet name for her.

She turned around and smiled at him, showing off her radiant white teeth.

"Hey Skipper. Go get some clothes on; we're going to Sierra's restraint for dinner." Marlene said putting her sweater back on.

Skipper just nodded and went upstairs to change.

Later after dinner Marlene would message Skippers back,(He was always pulling something) then after he went to sleep Marlene took a shower and followed his example.

Of course her had to wake to screaming again, so the nighttime ritual started all over again. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Marlene's POV)

I was more or less used to Skipper's nightmares now.

Every other night I was up calming him down by singing to him an old Spanish song my mother used to sing to me or waking up with him in my bed, hugging me close to his chest.

But I was still scared. Not of Skipper, though when he wanted to be he could be a VERY scary person, but of his well being. These nightmares were continuous, every other night for Christ sake! I was so scared that he might hurt himself in his sleep, or wake up and lose much needed sleep.

So finally I'm going to ask Silvermist what's going on with Skipper.

So when I fell asleep that night I greeted the coolness of the water and greeted Silvermist in her usual spot.

"Hello again, young one." Her soft voice echoed off of the cave wall.

"Hello Silvermist may I ask you a question?"I asked, swimming in circles around her while she followed me.

"Of course my dear. Anything you need."The serpent replied.

"Skipper is having terrible nightmares and I'm afraid for his well being. Is there something I can do?" Tears had welled up in my eyes now, but I pushed them back.

Silvermist thought for a moment.

"Do you have any idea what his dreams are about?"She finally asked.

"He says he doesn't remember, but I think it's about his men. The ones we were forced to leave behind."

The serpent was silent once more.

"I believe he misses him men dearly, and I believe he thinks he should return to them again."

I stared at her horrified, but I wasn't all that shocked. My own nightmares were about him abandoning me when I needed him most.

I nodded my head.

"I've been saving the money I took from the Lab in case something like this ever came up." I muttered.

Silvermist just looked at me sympathetically.

"How must did you take?"

"Over $10,000"

Silvermist nodded.

"I believe that's enough for 2 plane tickets, am I correct?"

Now it was my turn to nod.

"Buy a ticket for Skipper to New York city and one for yourself for California."  
>I snapped my head up.<p>

"California?" I practically shouted.

"Yes my dear. You are needed on the west coast. The kraken has awakened."

I cursed under my breath. I knew all about the kraken. This was going to be no easy task.

"Actually Marlene it'll be much easier than you think. All you must do is calm down the kraken, only you have that power." Silvermist read my thoughts.  
>I took a deep breath.<p>

"So what you saying is that Skipper needs to go back to New York and see his men and I have to go to California to stop a legendary creature from killing everybody?"

"Yes." Was all she said.

Darkness flooded my vision as I waved goodbye to Silvermist.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that it was still dark outside, and then I did what I promised myself I would never do.

I broke down into heart retching sobs.

I didn't know if Skipper was awake or not, but I soon felt strong arm wrap around me and pull my into someone's lap.

"Shhh Marley. It's okay. I'm here. It's okay." I heard Skipper whisper, normally I would have blushed at his concern, but now it only made me cry more.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position, but soon my eyes felt heavy and when I opened them again, I could see everything in the room.

My eyes stung from the amount of crying I did, same with my throat, and I was still in Skipper's lap with my head on his shoulder.

I lifted my head only to clutch it in pain.

"Arg!" I hissed.

Skipper's eyes shot open immediately and he stood up to his full height, carrying me bridal style.

"Marlene what's wrong?" He cried.

"Shhh!"I hushed him. "My head is pounding!"

"Oh."Skipper whispered.

I playfully hit his arm.

"Butthead." I muttered.

He chuckled, but then his face turned serious.

"Seriously Marlene, you wake up crying in the middle of the night. What's wrong?"

I looked down and noticed that he was still carrying me.

"Marlene."Skipper's voice was on edge now.

I took a deep breath.

"Skipper do you miss your men?"I asked him.

"Marlene stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm not Skipper. Answer me."

I heard him take a shaky breath.

"Yes. I do. Are you happy now?"

I blinked.

" .Do you want to see them again?"

"If I had the chance, yes."

I took a deep breath and looked up at him and forced a smile on my face.

"Well wait no longer Skipper, because we're going to New York in 2 weeks time."

A smile lit up Skipper's handsome face and he spun me in a circle.

"Thank you Marley!"He yelled happily.

"Skipper stop spinning me! I'm going to be sick!" I cried.

Skipper stopped immediately and took me to the bathroom and held my hair when I got sick.

"I'm sorry Marley." Skipper whispered.

"It's alright Skip. I know you didn't mean it. But if you'll excuse me, I need to brush my teeth." And with that I closed the door and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

When I was done I found Skipper lying on my bed.

Wait. MY bed?

"Um Skipper? Why are you on my bed?" I asked.

He just shrugged so I laid down next to him.

After a minute or so of complete silence, I felt the bed shift and the Skipper's face blocked my view of the ceiling fan.

I blushed at our position. It looked so wrong! But Skipper didn't seem to notice.

"Marlene how exactly are you going to get us to New York? We don't exist remember?"

I smiled at him.

"Sierra didn't tell you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sierra has a friend who's great with computers and she made us legal documents saying that we exist. We, apparently, got good grades in school, graduated college, and are upstanding citizens! Isn't that great?"

Skipper just nodded.

My smile melted away.

"What's wrong now?"

He looked away.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling that's all."

I ruffled his long, shaggy hair and smile again, but this time it was forced.

"Don't worry Skipper. You'll see your men in 2 weeks! Then you'll probably forget everything that's happened, like a bad memory." I muttered the last part; Skipper didn't seem to hear me.

"Yeah. 2 weeks." He muttered and I felt a pang of . Guilt. 


	18. Chapter 18

Penguins of Madagascar Ch. 18 by ~awsomexgirl123

Chapter 18

(Marlene's POV)

The 2 weeks passed quickly and I found myself at the airport with 2 separate tickets in my hand.

Skipper, who had gone to use the restroom, was in my view once more.

I took a shaky breath as he walked up in front of me.

"Ready to go Marlene?"He asked and I shook my head.

"What's wrong Marley? Afraid of flying?" He chuckled.

"N-no Skipper it's not that here's your ticket for New York." I handed him his ticket with slightly shaking hands.

His face was confused now.

"Um thanks Marlene, but we can give this to the pilot together."  
>I just shook my head.<p>

"Not when we're on 2 different planes."I whispered, but he heard me.

"What are you talking about Marlene? Why would we take separate planes? We're both going to New York. Right?" Skipper demanded.

I shook my head, tears threatening to fall.

"You're going to New York while I have to go to California." I choked out.  
>He was silent.<p>

"Skipper don't look at me like that! You knew this was going to happen eventually!" I practically shouted.

He stayed silent.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward and hugged him.

"I really am going to miss you. Much more than you'll ever know." I sobbed, and then ran in the direction of my plane.

When I sat down I noticed that there was nobody on the plane except for me. For a minute I thought I had gotten on the wrong plane, so I asked the close stewardess.

She has black hair in a messy bun and an Asian face.

"Um excuse me, but is this plane going to California?"

She smiled at me.

"It sure is." Fake. Fake. Fake!

"Then why is there nobody else here?"

"I honestly don't know ma'am." LAIR!

I smiled at her. "Thank you!"

She smiled back and left.

A day and a half later the plane finally touched down, I practically ran off the plane.

I breathed in the semi fresh air and looked around. There were hardly anybody here, and the people who were here were leaving.

"Marlene Reef!" A woman's voice called my name.

I looked around, before I saw 3 teenage girls and 3 teenage boys waving towards me holding a sign that spelled my name on it.

I smiled at them, waved, and then made my way over to them.

"Hi you all must be Nina, Sam, Sierra, Isaac, Dominick, and Donnell." I said.

They all nodded.

A girl with dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and a hourglass figure stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Samantha, but please call my Sam or Sammy." She said as I shook her hand.

Another girl stepped forward. She had green-blond hair, heavy eyeliner around gray-blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Sup? I'm Nina." She said, she then smiled at me, letting me know she was friendly.

The last girl came forward. She had brown and blond hair, pale, clear blue eyes that were surrounded by glasses.

"Hi I'm Sierra! I can already tell we're going to be great friends." She said as she shook my eagerly.

I just smiled and nodded.

"Calm down Cici. We don't want to break her hand off." Said one of the guys with a DEEP voice. He was of the African American culture, with deep brown eyes that matched his deep voice.

He nodded to me.

"Hi. I'm Donnell."

I just smiled and nodded.

"And I'm Isaac." Said a blond haired boy with light brown eye and tanish skin.

"I'm Dominick. AND INSANE! MUAHAHA! Hi howya doin?" He said.

I took a step back.

"Dominick stop. You're scaring her." Donnell demanded.

"N-no its alright. I'm fine. You just remind me of someone I know and miss right now that's all."

Dominick just nodded in understanding. They all knew my situation. Sierra from Texas informed them earlier that day.

Donnell grabbed my luggage off the the thingy and handed it to me.

I smiled sheepishly at his confused face when he felt how light it was.

"I'm going to buy stuff here. So that I look like I fit in a little."

They just nodded.

When I got their truck I saw 2 more people sitting in the bed. A girl with chocolate brown hair, pale, skinny, and blue-green eyes, and boy with brown hair, pale, and brown eyes.

When the girl saw us she smiled and waved.

I smiled and waved back. She nudged the boy next to her; he turned and waved slightly, like he didn't care.

Sam looked at me from the corner of her eye.

"That's Sidney and Zack. They fight all the time!" She exclaimed.

I turned back to them, and sure enough, Sidney was chewing Zack out like a dog with a bone. Something about poor manners?

Zack just stared at her like he was hypnotized; Sidney noticed this and smacked the back of his head. (We had reached the truck by then)

"Yo! What was that for?" Zack yelled. He had a slight southern accent.

"That was for staring at me again, you freaking pervert!" Sidney yelled right back.

"Why would I stare at you? You have, like, no sex appeal!"

SMACK!

"OW!" Zack hollered.

A small, yet thick, dictionary had come out of nowhere and wacked Zack on the top of his head. He turned to glare at Sam.

"What the hell was that for?" He said, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

Sam put her dictionary away calmly.

"That's was for saying Sidney had no sex appeal. If she didn't, you wouldn't be staring at her all the time, now would you?"

She had him there and he knew it.

He turned back to Sidney and apologized, Sidney just smiled and nodded, which made Zack blush a little.

Sam ushered me to the front seat, while everyone else got the bed of the truck.

The ride home was an interesting one, let me tell you that! 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19(Skipper POV)

I stared at Marlene's leaving form numbly. What the hell just happened?

Reality slapped me in the face when they called my plane. I blended in the crowd heading for my plane. Marlene left. She's gone, maybe for good.

I felt an aching pain coarse through my body as I sat in my seat. Was it loneliness? Or something more? Most likely both.

I stared out the window as the plane took off, but I wasn't really paying attention to what I was looking at. I was thinking. And thinking hard.

Why did we split up? Why did Marlene lie to me? Why do I hurt so much? Will Marlene be okay by herself? Is she with others? What am I going to do when we land? Do I look for a place to work? Or a place to sleep? How am I going to explain to my men what happened to me? Will they understand me? Will they believe me? Have they moved on?

I groaned when my head started to pound from all these questions.

Okay, first I'll find a place to sleep for the night. I have a lot of money, so I'll find a REALLY cheap motel. Then I'll start looking for a job. In my spare time I'll figure out how to contact my men. And if I can, Marlene too.

I was buried so deep in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice a stewardess tap my shoulder, telling me that the plane has landed. I thanked her, got my stuff and walked off the plane.

I breathed in the familiar air, and felt calmer. I'm home.

I frowned. It didn't feel like home. I shrugged it off as nothing.

"Skipper Di Angelo!" I heard a shockingly familiar voice call from behind me.

I whirled around and saw 2 men. One with messy dirty blond hair and yellowish eyes, and tan skin. He was VERY skinny, like he hardly ate.

The other was a big man with kind green eyes, pale, and well kept light brown hair.

No! I yelled mentally and looked at the men in horror. It couldn't be! But here they were. Max and Rodger.

They walked up to me.

"From the look on your face, I'm guessing your Skipper." Max said to me with a playful grin. I was so shocked, that I just nodded.

He smiled even wider and clapped me on the back.

"Welcome back man! Boy we've missed you." Max said leading me to a dark blue Mercedes.

Rodger smiled too, though not as impishly as Max.

"But .how? Why?" I stuttered. Max snorted and Rodger burst out laughing, we had reached the car by then and Max helped me unload my stuff into the trunk.

"It's a long story man, but seeing as we have all day, I might as well tell you now." Max stared, but Rodger cut him off.

"Just tell him the basics, Max he doesn't need to know all the gruesome details."

Max pouted. "But the gruesome details are the best part!" He demanded, though not really giving an argument.

Max turned to me. "Basically after those jackasses caught you, they went after Rodger and me, but we escaped before you guys did. Boy does their security suck. Anyway, we learned you guys were in there AFTER we got out. We wanted to get you guys out, but we found out you guys had busted yourselves out by yourselves."

"Wow." I said, impressed. "You boys did alright, but how did you know I was coming?"  
>Rodger blinked.<p>

"Didn't Marlene tell you she called us?" He asked.

I looked away, but told them what happened.

They gave me sympathetic looks. By then we had arrived at a motel, not a fancy one but it wasn't gross or trashy.

They led me into an empty one and told me to rest.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I muttered as I flopped onto the soft bed and drifted off into sleep.

Only to wake up screaming and nobody there to help me. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Marlene's POV)

When I said the ride home was interesting, I meant it!

Sidney and Zack were at each other's throats, without really arguing. Just messing around. A few times Zack said something that seemed to offend Sidney and she got really quite, then Zack would apologize and it would start over again.

Nina and Dominick messed with Sierra and Donnell, which I had to stop. Sierra looked like she was going to cry soon. Sam and I sang to the radio and Isaac stayed silent, absentmindedly playing with Sam's hair.

We finally pulled into a LONG driveway and I gasped at the house. It was freaking huge! It looked like a sea view hotel, large enough to easily fit 20 people. It was white and blue, it was beautiful.

After the boys left to play video games Sam, Sierra, Sidney, and Nina showed me around.

"Here's the kitchen." Sam said, opening a pair of white double door. The kitchen looked just like I expected it to, white with silver cookware, and big.

"Here's the dining room" Sierra said walking out of the kitchen and into another large room with a long chestnut table and matching chairs, a large window behind the table.

"Here's the living room." Nina said, walking in to the next room. This room was large, but homey with black leather couches, a black, gold, and white carpet in a complicated design and a large fireplace on one side and another large window on the other side.

"And here's your bedroom" Sidney said when the elevator dinged and we walked up into a pin house on the top floor. I gasped. It was beautiful, it had light blue walls, a white sealing, a twin sized bed with a white and blue headboard, and the window had a balcony with fancy iron rails, French doors hidden by light blue curtains.

I turned around to see what Skipper would think, but he wasn't there. I remembered, I had sent him away. The hurt was oblivious to the others, or so I thought.

"It's okay Marlene, we're friends, hell we're family here. You can tell us anything." Sidney said. I just looked at her, confused.

"How " I started, but Sam cut me off.

"She can read emotions." Sam said simply. I blinked at her too, but I wasn't really shocked. I could control water, that's not really normal for a human, well hell it isn't normal for ANYBODY.

"What can you do?" I asked Sam.

"I can move things with my mind."

"Cool." I looked at Nina.

"I can make my pictures come to like, but only if I draw them."

"Awesome." I looked at Sierra.

"I can turn invisible."

"Neat. And what about the boys?"

"Well" Sam started, " Isaac can create a force field, Donnell can confuse people into telling the truth, Dominick knows when something is going to happen right before it happens, and Zack can run REALLY fast."

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Well its late and you most likely have jet leg so just get settled and well can you for dinner when it's ready." Sidney said.

I just nodded and they left. Sid was right, it was late and I was tired. I put my clothes in the dresser and laid down on the bed, my muscles must have minds of their own because I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

I woke up a few hours later for dinner and the girls took me shopping for more clothes and other California necessities. Then I went to bed again.

I woke up again, but it was early morning now. My eyes stung, I remember crying myself to sleep. Sure this place was great and the people were fantastic, but I missed Skipper so much it hurt to even think about him.

I walked to the boardwalk and just stared at the ocean with tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away from my face and jumped into the water.

Let me just point out that the last time I was physically incased it water was when I was trapped in the cylinder container thingy. That was different, the water there was chlorinated, it wasn't PURE salted or even fresh. It was just bitter. Yes chlorine had a bitter feel to it, like biting into a fresh, ripe lemon.

The moment I was encased into the water, I was immediately rushed- like I had a caffeinated drink, a lot of candy, and an energy drink all in the same hour.  
>And man did it feel good!<p>

But I knew better. Silvermist told me that if I let me emotions get too powerful I could cause destruction. The more emotion, the more destruction. I then realized that I felt awake. Like I just woke up from a good night's sleep.

I calmly let myself be consumed by the morning waters. Because it was just now getting light outside, the water itself was still dark, but I could see everything. Every little animal, every plant, and if I squinted, I could see the tiny zoo plankton.

I closed my eyes and let myself be carried out into sea. Then, when I had gone far enough, I let myself sink until I felt cool sand beneath my feet.

Eyes still closed, I reached out with my mind to see if I could pinpoint Silvermist exact location, and found something else. Just as magical, but sinister.

No. Not sinister, but- well it was hard to tell but it seemed like lonely, scared, and hungry. And it called out to me like I was its mother and it was my child.  
>I wanted to reach out to it, calm it, and heal its grief. Well a part of me did, the other part was scared stiff.<p>

My fatal flaw? I didn't know what to do, but before I could gather all of my thoughts, the bond, the connection seemed to grow weaker, like someone was trying to stop me from healing this creature.

I'm proud to say that I'm not a violent person, but for some reason this made me wanna hurt somebody.

With a shock I realized that these feelings were not coming from me, but from the kraken. It was protecting me!

The invisible string connecting the 2 of us began to quiver more, and it hurt! It felt like someone was trying to hurt your child and all you can do was sit by and do nothing.

Before I could really grasp what was going on, the water around me turned black. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Do I really wanna do this?" I thought to myself as I waited in line at the ticket booth for the Central park zoo.

How do I tell them that it's me? Will they believe me? Will they even understand me?  
>I paid for my ticket and walked in the familiar zoo, that didn't seem so familiar anymore.<p>

I walked straight to the penguins' habitat and saw 3 familiar looking penguins, my heart ached. They were smiling and waving, just like I always told them to.

I looked around and noticed that the area was completely empty except for me. I smiled; I opened my mouth to say something, but the word just wouldn't come out.

Then they started to do tricks in and out of the water. I smirked, and then looked around for the cameras. When they all alternated away from me, I quickly threw them 3 large fish from the market place. They looked at me surprised, but I just winked, saluted, then left.  
>Okay maybe doing that wasn't the smartest thing in the world, but I knew that the crappy crunchy fake fishy snacks were just that, crappy.<p>

I walked over to the lemur habitat. Okay this may sound odd, but I sorta missed that stupid lemur. At least with him around I knew what to expect. I had the sudden urge to yell' Ringtail turn that music down!', but unless I wanted him to tell Kowalski, Rico, and Private, and them capture me and interrogate me (which I don't) then I better keep my mouth shut.

I looked at the otter habitat and winced. It only reminded me of Marlene .I flopped down on a bench and put my face in my hands.

Oh my god! Why did I feel so .empty now that Marlene was gone? And when I thought of her .why did my face get all warm? Why did it feel good when she hugged me? Why did I see her face every time I closed my eyes? Why do I hear her laugh when I'm alone?  
>I gasped and hopped off the bench.<p>

Of course! How stupid can I be? All of these confusing feelings, the want to hug her again, to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to smell of her hair when I burry my face in it, they all made perfect sense!

I was in love with my best friend, Marlene Reef. 


End file.
